


Nanoha meets the Saga of Tanya the Evil

by Shanejayell



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, 幼女戦記 | Youjo Senki | Saga of Tanya the Evil (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Notes for a SF style crossover between the series.
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha, Tanya von Degurechaff/Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov
Kudos: 17





	Nanoha meets the Saga of Tanya the Evil

"Nanoha, for you seeing us ravage a world was probably the worst thing you could imagine," Tanya noted mildly.

"Yes!" Nanoha yelped.

Tanya shrugged, "For me, it was Tuesday."

Notes: Set after the end of Nanoha StrikerS (Ignoring Force as it was awful) and a unknown time after the Tanya TV series, ignoring the end of the LN.

Out on the edge of the known dimensions of the Time Space Administration Bureau, a exploration team meets a previously unknown multi-dimension group like the TSAB.

STAB: Space Time Administration Bureau. THey are, basically, a Lawful Neutral/Lawful Evil version of the TSAB, and they recruited Enforcers from war-torn universes, like Chief Enforcer Tanya von Degurechaff.


End file.
